Turner's Second Chance
Turner's Second Chance is a comic novel that is currently being written and illustrated by User: The GTA Nerd (the founder of this wiki), who also works on Cletus Comics and Sibling Rivalries. After cancelling Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories II for the 2016 year, the idea for this comic came to rise, and finally got put to work in May. Compared to its cousins CC and SR, TSC will have a seedy and darker storyline. The comic takes place in the same continuity as Sibling Rivalries. It also takes place following the events of the "Straight Outta Green Bay" special in Season 5, and is set in the spring season of 2016. Plot TSC follows 15 year-old protagonist Christopher "Chris" Turner and his complicated life. He grew up around the ghetto areas of Compton and would often get into fights with the delinquent teenagers in the area as a kid. Chris would get arrested at least twice due to fighting. This, combined with Chris constantly being abused by his alcoholic father almost every day, left him with an upset look on life. Recently, Chris's parents have gone to court. The mother (Tonya Brooks) won, and the father (David Turner) was taken to jail for violence. Chris, along with his two little brothers (Freddie and Andy Turner) and Tonya, moved to San Francisco to start a new life. They are supported by Tonya's older sister Amanda and her boyfriend Nathan. The Turners move into a small, dirty apartment in downtown San Francisco. Being upset by this living arrangement, Chris decides to set out and make money for him and his family, aided by his cousin and best friend Hunter Prince (Amanda and Nathan's son). Characters Note: This is not a complete list; there are more characters to be announced. Central Characters * Christopher "Chris" Turner, the protagonist of the story, whose perspective we see the story from. As mentioned, he has had a rough childhood, being bullied by delinquents and abused by his father. After moving to San Francisco, he plans to start new and have a better life. *Hunter Prince, the deuteragonist of the story. He is the older cousin of Chris by two years (which would make him 17). Like Chris, Hunter has grew up pretty poor, but has not suffered a harsh childhood like his cousin did. Hunter proves to be Chris's only real friend, and the only person that he truly trusts. *'Tristian A. Duran', the main antagonist of the story. He used to be one of Chris's childhood bullies around 2005 under the name Carl. Sometime later, he and his father moved to San Francisco, where Tristian gave up the life of a juvenile delinquent and helped his father open up a print works factory. After discovering that Chris beat up his half-brothers and assumed he was the one that got the brothers arrested, Tristian became Chris and Hunter's enemy and swore to avenge his brothers by getting rid of Chris. * Tonya Brooks (formerly Tonya Turner), the mother of Chris and his brothers. Because she has lost her legs a long time ago from an unknown cause, she is restricted to getting around in a wheelchair. Due to his mother's handicap, Chris is put in charge of running things in the family. Main Characters * Freddie and Andy Turner, Chris's younger brothers (Freddie is 9 and Andy is 7). Chris loves his brothers and cares for them when his mother is unable too * Amanda Brooks, Tonya's older sister, who helps support her and her sons when they first arrive to San Francisco. She is also the motherof Hunter. *Nathan Prince, Amanda's boyfriend, and the father of Hunter. Minor and Other Characters * David Turner, the ex-husband of Tonya, and the father to Chris, Freddie, and Andy. He is said to take drugs and drink alcohol, which cause him to abuse his family. Chris blames his father for being one of the reasons why his childhood was the worst. * The Chavez Brothers, returning characters from Sibling Rivalries that return in TSC (specifically Eric Chavez) as the supporting antagonists. They are enemies of Chris; in 2015 he would often get in fights with the brothers, the last one (involving Chris and Eric Chavez) leaving him with a permanant scar on his left cheek. Chris no longer encounters the brothers as of 2016, since in the SR special "Straight Outta Green Bay", they were defeated by the McReary-Wilson Family and were arrested. **With these characters returning and the events of SOGB being mentioned by Chris, this confirms that SR and TSC take place in the same world and timeline. * Patrick, Francis, Gerald, Derrick, and Kate McReary, returning characters from Sibling Rivalries that only make a cameo appearance in this comic. They appear in a flashback from SOGB, although they were only seen from the back; their faces were never shown. However, the siblings would be mentioned more later on in the story. Trivia * Not counting the cancelled project The Brotherly Bond, this is the only project in the GTA Nerd Comic Universe (whether it be a comic series, prequel, independant story, or other) whose title does not end with an "s". * The storyline of TSC spans a total of 24 years. The prologue is set in 2006, the main story takes place in 2016, and the epilogue ends in 2030. * This is GTA Nerd's first comic to mention drugs/alcohol (although a subtle reference to alcohol was made in the SR comic "San Salvador's Story"). * Chris narrates the entire story to let the reader know what is happening, similar to how Patrick McReary narrated the beginning of the SR pilot comic. Packie also briefly narrated in a Season 5 comic. * This is the second appearance of San Francisco in a GTA Nerd comic, the first being in the CC special Cletus The Movie-Comic 3: Road To Robopolis. * Compton is much more detailed in TSC than how it was depicted in SOGB. * The words "crap", "hell", and "damn" are used several times in the comic. * TSC lacks transition panels (such as later "Later..." or "Meanwhile...") which are featured in Cletus Comics and Sibling Rivalries. When the scene changes, Chris would give narration on how the next scene is going to go. * Salvador Real is the only protagonist from the Sibling Rivalries franchise to not be referenced in TSC (Packie appeared in a flashback at the beginning, and Jason Parker appeared in a photo). * TSC includes two different endings, and it is completely up to the reader to decide which ending is canon. After getting a call from Tristian, who has invited the boys to work with him again, Chris and Hunter must decide if they should meet with him without any police assistance, or meet him with police assistance. The two endings are vaguely named Ending A and Ending B, and a description of both endings is listed below. **In Ending A, Chris and Hunter choose not to bring any police officers into the situation. They go to Tristian's newspaper company, but Tristan turns on them again and the Chavez brothers appear, who tackle Hunter and brutally beat him. Chris (along with the help of Jordan) chases Tristian, who escaped from the newspaper company and burns it down, and eventually he is defeated and pushed off the Golden Gate Bridge, and is killed. However, it is later revealed that Hunter and the Chavez brothers were killed in the fire. **In Ending B, the cousins decide they shouldn't trust Tristian, so they decide to meet him with backup from the police. Tristian does betray them again, but before he can do anything, the police arrest him. The Chavez brothers escape from the company, where they break into Chris's house, abduct his brothers and brutally beats his mother to the ground. Chris and Hunter (with the help of Jordan and the police) chase down the Chavez brothers to the Golden Gate Bridge, where they are once again arrested. Later it is revealed that Chris's mother was so badly beaten that she died. ***In The Wolves, Jayden and Hayden Clinton mention Chris at least once, and they say something along the lines of "Poor guy, we heard that a couple of months ago his mom or his cousin was killed. We don't know for sure though.. we haven't really talked to him in a while", referencing the endings of TSC, but never revealing which ending is canon. Category:Turner's Second Chance